witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Kikimore warrior
Kikimore warriors defend workers and their queen from intruders. They are very dutiful in this, killing anything that comes near the colony. Luckily, their territory is easily recognized as it is devoid of all animal life and littered with skeletons picked clean. Keep your eyes open when exploring the swamp! : "A more abominable beast is indeed hard to find. Not quite a cockroach nor a spider, it makes ladies faint and gentlemen feel disgusted. The kikimore warrior reeks of the swamp. For this reason, I insist that exhibit no. 88 be removed from the university assembly hall. And anticipating the question "what should be done with it then?", I answer: throw it to the compost heap. : From a request submitted to the president of Oxenfurt University" Location * Swamp in Chapter III * Vizima sewers during Gold Rush only Source * In Chapter III, Geralt can speak with a neutral (blue) Armored Guardsman (north of Town Hall entrance or next to Triss' house) near the Guard Knight in the Trade Quarter who will tell him of a terrible spider-like monster. The conversation unlocks Kikimore Warriors, Tracheae, and Venom Glands. At other times, Armored Guardsmen will tell him of Kikimore Workers for a Bestiary entry or fleders, but the fleder conversation does not give their Bestiary entry. * The Wonderful World of Insectoids Notes * In the Prologue, Lambert claims the Strong Style is best to use against "kikimores", but the conversation does not result in a Bestiary entry. * True to their description, the kikimore warriors will engage drowners, drowned deads, bloedzuigers and others in battle on sight, not just Geralt. Kikimore warriors were reintroduced with the . Bestiary entry :Then the kikimore princess summoned all her loyal sisters and off they went! Together they charged the enemy trying to harm their queen. – "The Kikimore Princess and the Mountain Giants" Cornelius Briggs (dwarven children's fable, fragment) :It is unknown how exactly it is kikimores communicate with each other. Autopsies are hampered by the high toxicity of their subjects. Scholars have established that kikimores do not seem to possess any detectable auricles. One amateur researcher, Count di Salvaress, put forth a theory in his treatise "A Microscope Among Monsters" suggesting kikimores have a highly developed sense of smell and use airborne particles undetectable to humans to transmit information. This theory has yet to be proved or disproved. :Kikimore warriors defend their nests from attackers. They attack somewhat slower than kikimore workers. They are able to spew streams of caustic venom a great distance and leap to attack. This venom is highly unique in that it reacts with a witcher's body to raise the level of his potion toxicity. They are covered with thick, hard armor which easily deflects blows from even the sharpest sword. :Kikimore warriors are protected by swarms of workers which obey their orders until they are themselves eradicated. :They are completely immune to the effects of the Axii Sign, but vulnerable to Igni, oils and bombs harming insectoids and blows dealt by a silver sword. Associated quests * Father Knows Worst * La Cage au Fou Gallery Gwent cardart syndicate kikimore warrior.png|Gwent cardart Netflix kikimore fight.jpg|In The Witcher TV series Bestiary_Kikimore_warrior_full.png File:Kikimora2.jpg|Kikimore warrior concept art File:Kikimora5.jpg|Kikimore warrior untextured model cs:Kikimoří bojovnice de:Kikimoren Krieger es:Guerrera kikimora fr:Kikimorrhe guerrière hu:Kikimór harcos it:Guerriero kikimore lt:Kikimora karys pl:Kikimora wojownik ru:Кикимора-воин pt-br:Kikimora Guerreira Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:Blood and Wine bestiary